Bringing Out The Best In You
by x0xMoonlessnightx0x
Summary: Bella Swan has lived in Forks her whole life. She is the most popular girl at Forks high school but hardly enjoys her life at all. A new family is comming to town and her friends already have them pinned as 'Losers'.Full summery on chapter 3. ExB
1. Smile

I do not own Twilight or any of the character!

This is my first Twilight Fanfiction so I would appriciate all the reviews I can get.

**Everyone is human!**

Full Summery:

* * *

For one thing I was truly grateful -- Mike Newton couldn't be more oblivious. So thankfully he didn't notice when I turned away from his kissed or when I shied away from holding his hand. As long as he had the title of my 'boyfriend' I don't think it mattered to him either way. It seemed everyone who knew us was rooting for us as a couple. Everyone but me.

* * *

I guess you can say I was popular. Around Forks high school I was the 'Queen Bee'. And you know what sucks about royalty? You are born into it, and you don't get to chose whether you want to be the leader or not, and in my case I did not want to be. But yet I follow along. When Mike asked me to go steady I said yes without hesitation, when Jessica asked me to be President of Prom Committee I thanked her like it meant a lot, and I only talked to the people my 'friends' would approve of._ Friends_ I scoffed at the word, I only had one true friend and she had given up on me. Angela Weber. We were friends since we were 4, but then high school struck a nasty cord, on me. Angela was still as sweet as ever; I envied her so much for being able to be who she is. I let my eyes shift down the table until I saw her. She was seating next to some boy named Ben. I had never actually talked to him but he seemed good enough for her. She was giggling at something he had said. Her eyes met mine, and a sad, almost disappointed smile pulled at her lips, I quickly shifted my gaze. "Bella!" I hadn't realized Jessica had been calling my name. 

"Huh?" I replied absentmindly, still thinking about Angela's smile.

"What's up with you today Isabella? Anyway, I was talking about the new family that is coming to school tomorrow" I was about to protest to her calling me by my full name when she leaned in close and made her voice quiet. "I heard they are freaks. Not only freaks, but freaks that practice incest!" She said that last part in a disgusted tone. I knew it was extremely doubtful that what she said had any true meaning at all, but still I made a disgusted sound, it's all about the image right? _Right_ I said to myself sadly. She went on about the new family that was coming to town. The Cullen's? I believed she said. Jessica's comment about being incestuous contradicted the one she made about them all being adopted and each one paring up with a partner of a different last name. All of them but one. Edward, she said his name was he was supposedly the only single one. But Jessica made their social rankings clear. "Bella they are like total weirdoes. I mean like total freaky weirdoes, just wait and see" _Have you ever even met any of them? How would you know?_ Of course I wanted to say this but instead I just stayed silent and faked excitement for their arrival. Most likely they will wind up being better people then Jessica or I could ever dream to be. Angela's smile played again in my head.

_Better people then we can ever dream to be_ I repeated in my head. I sighed and took a sip of my coke.

I turned out what Jessica was saying and before I knew it I heard the warning bell. I quickly got out of my seat before Mike could offer a helping hand and then not let go. Sure I didn't want to hold his hand, but he was my boyfriend, I should at least let him walk me to our next class.

"You were real quiet today at lunch Bella, are you okay?" He was polite by in the over bearing sort of way.

"Yeah I was fine, just thinking about the new family that's coming tomorrow" It was partly the truth, and he could make what he wanted from it.

"They sound like losers and really living in a house with your boyfriend and brother, it just doesn't seem right" Mike was perfect for Jessica.

"Hmm" I didn't want him to keep talking about them in that way when they weren't here to defend themselves. I didn't fail to notice how everyone made sure to stay out of the way of our path, I wondered why. I wasn't mean to anyone, maybe standoffish, but not mean. Although I couldn't say the same for Jessica and Lauren. I turned around to see them both on either side of me. Oh, so that was it.

The rest of the day went remotely quick. Biology was like it always was, boring. I hardly had to play gym with Mike there, which was one of the only things I liked about him. When I was out of the locker room Mike was there waiting for me.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" His tone was sad for some reason.

"Like always" I tried to fake a smile, but it didn't seem to work.

"Is there something wrong Mike?"

"Well Bella, it just seems-" He paused, considering his words. "well that you don't even like me, I mean you hardly talk to me, and we don't do things normal boyfriend and girlfriends do, I hardly ever see you outside of school, am I doing something wrong?" His words were pained. I didn't have any idea he cared about me this much, I suddenly felt guilt take over me. This would have to end soon.

"Mike, I just don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend, please don't get me wrong, I really do like you" _Lie._ "But I just don't think that you becoming my boyfriend were the best idea. Would it sound really corny if I said 'It's me not you?' "He almost cracked a smile at that last part.

"Yeah I think that would sound a bit too corny, but I do understand. This whole boyfriend girlfriend thing is weird" Mike was another person I knew since about 5th grade, he was an okay friend, but I didn't even like him much in that department. "But Bella, when you do decide you're ready for a boyfriend-"

"-I have your number" I interrupted him with a smile, which he soon mirrored. When I saw his smile I saw that time in 6th grade when we went to the beach with my dad and Mike almost drowned and I tried to save him, but eventfully my dad was the one to save him, it wasn't a life threatening situation but a big deal at the time. "Mike" He looked up from the floor to signal he was listening. "I'm sure you've had too much corniness for a day but I really don't want to lose our friendship over something as stupid as a wrong situation. Still friends' right?"

His smile grew wider and he nodded. I decided to plant one small kiss on his check and then turn on my heel to go to my car. "See you tomorrow Newton!" I called without looking back; I could almost feel his smile grown even wider.

Well I suppose that takes care of that. _But the student body will be heartbroken_ I thought in sarcastic hurt, I actually laughed. They did always seem to be more into mine and Mike's relationship then me or Mike. When I made it to my truck I was still smiling.

* * *

_Don't you worry, Edward and the Cullen gang will be sure to make their grand entrance soon._

_Please review! D_

_I'm excited to write more._

_x0xMoonlessNightx0x_


	2. He Shouldn't Have This Effect On Me

I do not own twilight or any of these characters.

**Everyone is human!**

* * *

That night went like it always goes. I got home, made dinner for Charlie, did some homework and emailed my mom. I honestly didn't know why I bothered to email her, she hardly ever replies. But I figured it was the right thing to do and Charlie agreed so I emailed her almost every night. Once I finished that I took a long shower and tried to relax my nerves. I didn't like what happened with Angela today, I hardly ever thought about our lost friendship in almost two years and then one smile sends me into turmoil. I sighed. _Time to go to bed _I thought. I tried off quickly and tied my wet hair back in a loose pony tail.

I crawled under my quilt and savored the warmth it gave me. I decided to not think about Angela anymore. _I wonder what that new family will be like. I already feel bad for them. _I knew that it was extremely doubtful that Jessica would change her mind about them, even if they came to the school and they weren't bad at all. Jessica's mind was made up and not much could change it. I suppose I could though. But she would say something to twist my words and all of the sudden I would be the most hated person in school. Jessica was a master of manipulation, and Laruen was so mean that there was no other place for her besides the popular table. _How did I wind up there?_ I whined to myself in my head. I guess it doesn't really matter, I was there.

I was close to falling into a deep sleep when I heard something loud outside my window. I crawled to the foot of my bed and pulled the curtain away from the window. Four big trucks in a row were moving down my small street. They looked extremely out of place. I wondered what they were doing here and at this time of the night. I looked closely at one when it stopped in front of a stop sign. _A moving truck_? They were moving trucks, probably for that new family. _I bet they neighbors already love them _I thought as I noticed I wasn't the only one looking, most of my neighbors also had their curtains drawn with an angry expression on their faces. I let my curtain go and fell back onto my bed, thinking about the new family and the trials they were about to face.

I woke up at my usual time. I went to the bathroom to perform my usual morning rituals. Got dressed in simple blue jeans and a blue top. I tried to put on a little make up. I pulled my hair back and let a few strands fall in front of my face. I walked down the stairs being careful not to fall and then grabbed a pop tart and my way out the door.

I excited the highway and turn into the familiar parking lot of the school. I tried to park closes to the shelter to avoid the rain that had begun falling on my way here. I sighed and braced myself for what was about to come.

Unthinkingly I jumped out of my truck and my knees decided they weren't ready for my weight and buckled beneath me. I fell knees first in a puddle. I sighed and sulked a bit before deciding it was best to get up, it was then that I noticed a hand offering some help. I looked up at the person who the hand belonged to but didn't recognize the face. He was almost as pale as me, with oddly colored bronze hair. I wasn't sure who he was but I was sure he was beautiful. I realized I was staring up and him like an idiot and grabbed his hand quickly.

"Thank you" I replied quietly trying not to look at his face. This didn't make sense, if he was so beautiful, why did Jessica already hate him?

"Uhm, no problem" I hadn't realized that he was still holding my hand, we both pulled away at the same time. He laughed nervously.

"So you're a Cullen?" It seemed to him like I was trying to make conversation but I really wanted to find out why Jessica thought they were all losers, why did they have reputations?

"Yeah, how did you know?" He was a little surprised, and so naive.

"Forks is a small town" That was all I needed to say and he quote on.

"Looks like it. Well anyway, I'm Edward Cullen" And then he smiled. Oh my gosh that smile. The absence of the sun didn't matter, Edward's smile lit up the entire parking lot. I had forgotten about the rain that was pelting down on us but I didn't really care anymore.

"I'm Bella Swan" I didn't fail to notice how he took one step back upon hearing my name. Did I really have that bad of a rumor?

"Oh so _you're _Bella Swan" He tone had taken on a bit of a attitude but it didn't take away from his beauty.

"And _you're _Edward Cullen" I mimicked his attitude.

"Yes, I am. My family and I were briefed by your best friend just a bit earlier, she seems to be fond of us already" He was getting sarcastic now. Best friend? Oh know. Jessica.

"What did she say to you?" I felt the sudden urge to protect him from Jessica and Laurens cruel words.

He tried to make his voice as high as it could go. "Listen you freaks. Stay away from the popular kids; we don't want to get your coodies. And that includes all of us, and Bella Swan, she's untouchable to you. Stay away from her." Did Jessica do this do everyone? Was that why people hated me so much? I wanted to strangle her.

"She said that to your whole family?" I tried to sound nice but my voice sound strained.

"Yep, and I must say that my sisters didn't take it too well. Jessica better watch out" He said this in a light tone but there was real warning behind his words.

"Well you probably don't want to be seen talking to be Bella Swan. As you said before, Forks is a small town, I'll be seeing you around" he said this with a faint smile on his lips. He turned and walked away. He was the first boy to leave me without a word. _Edward Cullen _I resisted the urge to sigh. He certainly did have a odd effect on me.

* * *

_Okay so you've met Edward. I'm sorry this is taking_

_so long to get started, but the storyline is unfolding _

_wheather you know it or not._

_Please reveiw, I will update really soon if you do. _


	3. I Suppose I Deserved That

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.

**Everyine is human**!

_I realized that I have yet to put a proper summery, so thank you for getting this for without one. I'm not good at summeries though, but here I go._

* * *

Bella Swan is the most popular girl at Forks High School, but hardly enjoys her life at all. She is pretending to be someone who she isn't, but can't seem to stop. A new family arrives at Forks and they have already been dibbed as 'Losrers', but can these unexcepted people be the ones to bring out the best in her?

* * *

I stood there for a few minutes after Edward had left. I wanted badly to hate him just because he assumed I was a bitch just like the rest of the school did. But I couldn't quite bring myself to hate him. _Grrr_ I growled mentally in my head, this was stupid. He was just some kid.

"Bella!" For one I was thankful to hear Jessica's high pitched voice.

"Morning Jess" I called and didn't bother to move, she was almost running to me.

"Bella I met the new family" She sounded like she was about to tell me something urgent, but when she didn't continue I egged her on.

"I heard" I said with almost no emotion.

"Well anyway, I let them know who it is here in Forks, they shouldn't prove to be any bother to us" She seemed almost proud of herself.

"What did you say to them?" I almost growled, I already knew but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Well like I said, I told them how it is here and if they don't like they can leave." I didn't feel like arguing with her over someone like Edward, although I still felt the need to protect him, he had assumed I was a common bitch.

"So there's one with like a weird ugly colored hair" She was talking about Edward, I loved the color of his hair, I almost laughed at the irony. "And then there's one really big one, like on steroids, and there's a blonde, and a short one with black hair, she was so weird. And then a dirty blonde guy"

"Jess we're gonna be late to class" I interrupted her. She looked a little surprised but just shrugged it off. We walked to English in silence, which was unusual for Jessica. We were the first ones there so we took a seat in the back and she began to talk again.

"Anyway Bella have you seen any of them yet?" I knew she secretly thought the boys were cute just by the way she spoke about their looks, not mentioning any flaws. But Jessica had made up her mind that they were freaks, and nothing, not even her own feelings could change that.

"Uhm no" I didn't know why I felt like lying, but I did anyway. This was weird, I felt like I no longer had control over what I was saying.

"Oh my god Bella don't look now but a Cullen is here, in this room" I couldn't help it, I had to look. A small girl with black hair sat down at a table alone. She sighed and spread her books across the table, not excepting anyone to occupy the spot. I felt the same urge to protect her like I did Edward, to seat next to her and tell her Jessica was lying. I wanted to at least talk to her.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this, this could ruin everything. But I didn't like everything the way it was so why would it be so bad if it ended? When I didn't come up with an answer I knew what it was.

"I'm going to go talk to her" I sounded determined.

"Are you joking?" She sounded on the verge of hysterias.

I looked at her. "No" I said pointy leaving her stunned to walk across the room to where the girl sat alone.

"Do you mind if I seat here?" I asked her, she jumped and looked up. She was almost as beautiful as Edward; she had the same pale skin and delicate features, and had almost the same effect on me when she smiled.

"No not at all" She said moving her books out of the way. "I'm Alice Cullen" She smiled again, I debated whether I should tell her my name or not, thinking about her brothers reaction.

"I'm Bella" I paused still debating "Swan" I finished regretfully. Her eyes grew wide and she back up in her chair a bit.

"So _you're _Bella Swan" Her brother had said the exact same thing, I knew where this conversation was going.

"I'm really sorry about Jessica this morning, she has the nasty habit of speaking for me, and it can be very annoying sometimes." I glanced at Jessica who was now talking with Tyler.

Alice didn't seem to listen to what I said. "Bella Swan, can I ask you a question?" There was an edge to her voice but she didn't seem to be has harsh as her brother.

"No" I said warily.

"What's it like to have people worship the ground you walk on?" I was a little taken back. People worshiped the ground I walked on? I didn't feel flattered as others might have.

"I'm...not sure" I answered truthfully. She nodded her head and looked away; I thought this would be a good time to change the subject.

"So where are you from Alice?" I couldn't think of anything more original. "I'm sorry you've probably already been asked that a thousand times today" I added, the last thing I wanted to do was annoy her.

"No actually you're the first one to talk to me. I suppose your friend has some power." She chuckled darkly. "Me and my family are from Alaska, we moved to Forks because my father was offered a job as head doctor at the hospital" She explained.

"I met your brother" I didn't mean to say it, it just kind of came out.

"Which one?"

"Edward"

"Oh" Was all she said.

"I take it your whole family hates me?" I asked her. She smiled a bit.

"I think our hate focuses more on Jessica then you, although you are 'Mrs. Untouchable" She quoted. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"I'm not sure where she got that, I've heard Queen, and Ruler before but never that" I said with a disapproving smile.

She looked at me for a long time, I started to get uncomfortable. "You don't like it to do?" She asked her voice was serious.

"Like what?"

"Being 'The girl', Mrs. Untouchable, you don't like it?" All of my time in this school and no one ever second guessed that I liked being what I was. I thought about her question and decided honesty was the best policy.

"Not at all"

She nodded like she understood. "Well Bella Swan I seemed to have gotten the wrong impression on you" She said matter-of-factly.

"Glad I could prove you wrong" I muttered. I was still thinking about the odd effect her brother had on me. I was surprised the class still hadn't started. I looked away from Alice when I heard the door open swiftly. And there stood, no one other then Edward Cullen.

He stopped when he saw us seating together, then a faint smirk played at his lips. He came forward and stood in front of our table. His smirk was more pronounced now.

"Breaking the rules Bella?"

* * *

_Okay so that last line was Edward._

_If you don't get exactly where Alice's Character stands _

_it will be made more clear soon._

_Please review, it would make me happy._

_And thank you to everyone who _

_has been reveiwing, you are all awesome._


	4. I Know You Better Then You Think

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters!

**Everyone is human!**

* * *

I heard Alice giggle a little but did not break from my stare with Edward. I knew it was a challenge, whoever looked away first was the loser. After about 30 seconds my eyes started to hurt and I blinked away.

"Hello Edward" Alice said after she finished her giggling.

"Alice" Edward replied simply.

"So I've assume you already met Mrs. Untouchable here?" Alice said with a smile. I started to like that one a lot less.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Untouchable?" Alice nodded and giggled a little more.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us and whipped my head around to see someone I did not want to. Lauren. I saw Alice slump back in her seat and Edward glare.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second" She didn't wait for a reply; she pulled my arm away before I could even say bye. I slapped her arm away once we were out of the classroom and gave her and angry look.

"Bella what the hell are you doing talking to them?" She asked. I never really considered Lauren my friend, just because I knew she was a truly mean person. I saw her destroy a girl's life to almost the point of suicidal just for saying her hair didn't look good. I may not be afraid of Jessica but I couldn't say the same for Lauren.

"How do you know they are losers? How did you know that yesterday before they even came here?" I answered her question with a question, just to avoid answering. I watched her struggle with his answer and I decided it was the best time to answer both. "You didn't. And I'm giving them a chance Lauren, something that you and Jessica could learn from" She looked at me like I had three heads. That she was about to bite off.

"Bella just stay away from them" I didn't know what it was about her tone but I just nodded my head. I couldn't picture myself staying away from Alice, and especially Edward, but Lauren had said it sort of as a threat, and I was worried what would happen to _them _if I couldn't stay away.

We walked back into the classroom and I saw Alice had almost the same look Angela had yesterday. "Bella" Alice called, I looked to my side and Lauren was shaking her head slightly. I wanted to cry; because I knew the only way to prove to Lauren that I would stay away from them was to be mean. Mean like her.

"What Alice?" I sneered, with as much hate as I could. I tried to think of Lauren and that was the only reason I had hate at all.

Edward glared at me and Alice frowned. I couldn't look anymore; I walked away with Lauren following close behind. I hate Alice's frown, almost like she knew it was going to happen. I could almost feel Lauren smile as we sat down, the class had started and the teacher told us not to be late again, I didn't really care. I felt tears sting my eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Mr. Rosal can I please go to the bathroom" I was happy my voice didn't break.

"Hurry up Bella" He said impatiently. I jumped out of my seat and almost ran for the door, avoiding Edward and Alice's stares. Why was I crying over them? I had known them for not even 20 minutes. Maybe it was because Alice reminded me of Angela. _Yeah, _I told myself _that was it._

I didn't bother to go to the bathroom; I just slid down the concrete wall and held my hands in my face. I could feel like wet liquid roll down my palms to my wrist. I hated crying. I stood up and wiped my eyes, took a deep breath. _I freaking hate Lauren_ was my last thought before I reentered the classroom. I made it a point to not go by The Cullen's desk, even if I had to take the long way.

The rest of the morning went by slow, in a haze. Jessica was happy I came to my senses about the Cullen's, Lauren seemed proud. I wanted to throw up. I, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Tyler walked into lunch together, me at the front Jessica and Laruen to either side of me, and Mike and Tyler to either side of them. It always seemed to end up being that formation, I didn't know why. As soon as the door opened the cafeteria quieted, like it always does. I ignored it and walked to our table, hoping not to trip.

I made a point not to look around the cafeteria knowing I would see their faces. Lunch went fast and I was thankful. I didn't even bother to let Mike walk me today, I just got up really quick and practically ran to biology, it was the only class I had alone, so I didn't have to pretend to impress anyone. I sat alone too, that was the only thing I liked about the fear Jessica and Laruen, and apparently myself inflicted. I sat down at my usual table. I was good at biology so I barley had to listen, and thanks to my sprint here I was almost 5 minutes early.

My head whipped to the side when I heard the chair next to me move. I almost flinched when I saw who sat there.

"Mrs. Untouchable strikes again" He muttered more to himself then me.

"Can you _please_ stop calling me that?" I asked, looking straight ahead.

"Can you _please _stop pretending to be something you are obviously not" He countered.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh you don't need to know, because the tears that came out of your eyes today had a pretty good idea about what I was talking about" Dammit. He used my own tears against me.

"Edward you don't know me" I stated.

"Bella I know you better then you know yourself." _How dare he?_ I thought as my temper boiled.

"Oh really, then why don't you tell me what I don't know about _me"_ I emphasized the word me so he would know I thought he was crazy.

"No Bella I'm not going to tell you what you don't know, I'm going to tell you what you don't want to hear." _Damn him._ "You pretend to be this big high and mighty popular girl who is living the life of the football captains girlfriend, everyone sees you as 'Queen Bee' or my personal favorite 'Mrs. Untouchable', but you hate it, and deep down you really are a good person, but you're afraid your 'Friends'" _Did he just use finger quotations?_ "Won't like who you really are"

"Foot ball captains _Ex-_girlfriend" I corrected weakly. Still in shock that he had me down, and I didn't fool him once. He chuckled a bit. Just then people started to file in and class begun.

* * *

_So if anyone recalls in the real Twilight_

_what Carisle's throry is about Edward, Alice, and Jaspers _

_power, well since they are human in my story Edward is_

_jsut really intune with people's thought and thats how he knows_

_Bella so well._

_Laruens a B right? I hated writing her. _

_So anyways, a forbiden romance anyone?_

_Mwaha_

_Reviews please, I will update really soon if I have enough reviews._


	5. Why am I here?

_I do not not own Twilight or any of these characters. I am not Stephenie Meyer._

**Everyone is human!! And they are in 10th grade, except for the older three, they are in 11th.**

* * *

I didn't look at Edward the rest of that class, fearing he might be looking at me. I had time to reflect what he said though and he was right. About everything. This only made me want to hate him more but it also became for difficult for me to hate him all at the same time.

I was fighting an internal battle that I was sure to lose.

_You know you like him Bella _The back of my mind thought. Even my conscious is turning against me.

The hour was finally over and for the first time in my life I was thankful that gym was about to start. I walked into the locker room slowly, not really caring about being late. After I changed I walked out to the gym. The coach was blowing his whistle and yelling at someone for 'Giving him lip'. After he finished he seemed satisfied and stood before the class. "Already kids today we play dodgdeball" No, no, _no._

"Couch I hurt my ankle in the locker room can I sit on the sidelines for today?" I asked and tried to make my voice sounded pain. The coach looked like he was having a silent debate then nodded his head. I walk to the bleaches and took a seat. And I decided to let my subconisouns eat away at me.

_You like him. You won't after to pretend around him? But doesn't he like you? And what about Lauren and Jessica? And how you Alice ever forgive you? _That was the sensible part of my mind, but the part that didn't think about the conisous had this to say, _you like him. You like him a lot._ The rest of gym went like that, my mind debated with its self and I still hadn't come to an answer. I looked up to see the gym was almost empty and the couch was looking up at me expectantly.

"You okay Swan?" He asked me skeptically.

"Not in the least" I said as I got up to change.

I changed quickly and walked slowing out of the building.

And for the 4th time today I saw who was going to be the death of me. Despite the fact that I still hadn't decided I felt my feet started to drift in his direction. And soon enough I was standing in front of Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I felt so vulnerable.

"I believe we are talking" He pointed out.

"Can I talk to you somewhere that isn't here?" I saw Jessica emerge from the building and she looked towards my truck.

"Why?" He asked warily.

"Can you meet me at the football field?" I asked, my words came out fast because Jessica still hadn't found me. I knew it was something way too much to ask of someone who I had been nothing but mean to. He turned his head and saw Jessica peering out at the parking lot, she was bound to see us sometime.

"I'll see you at 4" He said quietly, seemingly disappointed. He walked away before I could say goodbye. It was 3:45 now, _Good, I won't have to wait long._

Jessica's eyes found me and I forced a smile. She ran over to me.

"Bella to you want to go shopping tonight?" I was about to say yes as an automatic reaction but quickly stopped myself.

"Oh no Jess I can't, Charlie wants to 'bond'" I said with an exaggerated sigh. She nodded disappointed.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away. I walked to my tuck before anyone like her could find me.

I eagerly watched the clock as the minutes slowly went by. And then, like magic, it turned to 3:45, an acceptable time to start walking to the field, I almost screamed from excitement. But then I stopped, the realization that I still had nothing to say to him dawned on me. Right there and then I almost turned back on the truck and drove away at top speed, but then I pictured Edward standing on the grass of the football field with a frown and I couldn't, although I highly doubt he would be happy to see me. I jumped out of the truck, carfuller then this morning and walk, quicker then nesiscary to the side of the school.

Most of the football games were rained out, so this field had hardly any use, it was smaller than most but still big enough to play a proper game on. Edward still wasn't there so I walked to the middle of the field a plopped down crossed legged on the grass. I probed my elbows on my knees and leaned my head in my hands, and sighed impatiently. I was acting child like. And then I was him, his hands in his pocket, his hair disheveled like it was in the beginning of the day. He walked up to me and plopped down next to me.

"Hi Bella" He said with little emotion.

"Hi Edward"

"Can you answer one question for me?" I nodded quickly, I would do just about anything for him.

"Why the hell am I here?" This question was unexpected. When I didn't answer he continued. "Because seriously Bella I can't figure that one out." I thought long and hard about this.

"I...don't know" I finally answered.

"Wow, I and you sure do have intelligent conversations" He said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a step up from Jessica" He laughed now. "Plus what did you except from 'Mrs. Untouchable'?" I used his own words against him.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes then, seemingly relucently reached his hands out and ran it up and down my own hand. I was so shocked at this action that I didn't have time to register it until he stopped.

"See, not so untouchable"

"Guess not" I replied absenmindly.

"But Isabella you still haven't answered my question" He continued louder, "why I am here?"

"I wanted to talk to you to" About what? I still don't know.

"I would say 'we are talking' but I'd rather not tire out the joke" He was quite witty.

"No, um, how did you know me so well?" I guess that's a start.

"I didn't, I just knew what you weren't"

"How though?"

"Well because when I look into your friend Jessica's eyes I see nothing but pure hate, maybe some hidden lust but hate. Same with Lauren, but that never happens when I look into your eyes."

"W-What do you see when you look into my eyes?" I stuttered, afraid of the answer.

"That's the thing I don't really know, I know that it's not like Jessica's, but I don't know"

We were seating facing the same direction so I decided to make a bold move. I shifted my weight so that I sat across from him. He seemed surprised but then just shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry about today, with Alice, Laruen threatened me" _Stupid girl._

"What's the point of being Queen Bee if you don't have any power?"

"Well I have some power over Jessica, Lauren is different."

"How so?"

"Lauren is like..A life destroyer, she can do things that Jessica couldn't dream of, I don't honestly care what she does to me, but you guys" I shuddered at the thought.

"Have you met my other sister?"

"Alice?"

"No, my _other _sister"

"No"

"Well, believe me, we can take care of ourselves. I've seen Rosalie make girl cry their eyes out"

"I've seen Laruen make girl suicide" I countered.

"Same thing"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

"So that's why I'm here, because Laruen can make girl cry?" He started to get annoyed.

"No, no" I wanted to stop him before he got up and walked away. "I'm going to guess, that you are here, because you're curious?" Maybe I was right.

"Yeah, I am"

"And I am here because I am curious too" I was on the right track, although I still wasn't sure what I was doing.

"About what?"

"Well, I usually don't go this far out of my way to find out things about one person, but you seem to have, a..._effect.._On me, and I wanted to find out why." Honesty. I was being honest.

"I have an _effect on you?"_ He was skeptical.

"More than I thought possible" I muttered.

"You want to know why I'm here." He asked

"I thought you didn't know" I stated

"I didn't"

"So why are you here?" I said with a sigh, there was no winning with him.

"I am here because" he paused. "Because you wanted me here, and I'm finding it increasingly difficult to say no to you" Funny. I was having the same problem with him.

"Ahhhh" I _groaned_. This was so wrong"

"What?" He was concerned.

"This has never happened before. Ever."

"What has never happened before?"

"I've never not been able stay away from someone, it's just so wrong" I explained.

"I do agree, this is quite wrong" Edward said formally.

They looked up into the distant and sighed at the same time, then laughed nervously.

* * *

_I tried to make that chapter a bit longer._

_I'm thinking about changin g to Edward's point of veiw._

_I'm not sure yet though. _

_I hope that conversation wasnt' too confusing._

_They are both confused so it just wouldn't make_

_sense if they had a intelligent and clear conversation._

_Please review. I love them. _

* * *

**In chapters to come:**

_"Edward you're pretty" Bella slurred._


	6. She Hugged Me!

**I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.**

* * *

"I don't think we've solved anything Bella, nothing at all" I declared after a long comfortable silence. 

"I agree." She looked like she was about to say something but stopped quickly. I let curiosity get the best in me.

"What?" I asked to quickly for my taste.

"Nothing"

"No, not 'Nothing' what were you about to say?" I didn't like when people did that. Like go to say something but then stop quickly. I found it annoying.

"Well fine then if you really want to know" She paused, she was already figuring out how to push my buttons. "I was gonna say, we may not have solved anything but it was sort of fun talking to you" She admitted sheepishly. Sort of fun talking to me? She had fun talking to me? I did not get Isabella Swan. Not one bit. She contradicted herself and I could see that she was not happy. But yet she went about her life as Mrs. Untouchable. Now me, I would say Mr. Touchable but I'd rather not sound like a male prostitute, anyway, I come in and she is suddenly infatuated with me. This doesn't make sense at all.

"What's wrong?" She must have noticed my face twist.

"Nothing" Ah ha! I decided to use her won game against her

"Kay" Dammit. She was calling my bluff. Sneaky, sneaky girl.

"I was just thinking how weird you are" I explained.

"Why thank you Edward Cullen you sure know how to compliment a girl" She said sarcastically. I chuckled a little.

"No the compliments start later" I joked. "I was actually just saying you are truly a weird girl"

"Ugh Edward you know how to make a girl blush" She faked embarrassment and fanned a hand over her face while batting her eye lashes. I chuckled a little louder.

"No seriously now Bella, jokes aside, you are weird. Every other girl on this planet would soak up the attention, would adore the power, but you loath it. I don't get that" I told her seriously.

"Me either" She said solemnly. "When I first started high school, I was looking forward to being popular, I mean like that was my goal." She started to get tears in her eyes. "_I was so stupid"_ She whispered to herself, I had the urge to hug and tell her it would be okay, but I resisted, she may be talking to me but sure she did not want me to hug her. No, why would she? "You know I dumped the one person who was truley my friend, my _best _friend, now I can't even talk to her. I mean Edward we've been best friend since we were 4. I am _such _a bad person" She ranted. She shook her head and a single tear fell down her cheek. "And now I'm telling you all this useless stuff. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No don't be sorry. I like learning stuff about you." _Great job sounding like a __stalker,__ Edward. Nice._

"I'm talking too much, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I don't know. How old are you?" Oh, that's a easy one.

"16, you?"

"I'm 16 too"

"And you're from Alaska?" Maybe I'm not the only stalker here. "Alice told me" She must have seen my face.

"Well yeah"

"And you had friends in Alaska?" It was a question.

"Nope, not particularly. My family and I tend to stick to ourselves. I suppose they are my best friends" As she asked about my past history with friends something she said earlier pop into my head. '_Foot ball __captains__ ex-girlfriend.'_ "You had a boyfriend" It was a statement not a question.

"I'm not sure if Mike could be considered a boyfriend, he never even kissed me" Relief filled me as she said those words. _Yes! _My mind cheered.

"Oh" I said calmly."And he was the only boyfriend?" I tried to sound casual.

"Yep" She answered quickly. "And you, girlfriends?"

"Nope, none" " I could almost hear what she would be thinking 'Maybe he's gay', _wouldn't be the first time_.

She took out a small cell phone and checks the time. "Crap, I have to go make dinner for my father" She stood up swiftly and offered me a helping hand, I somehow didn't think her small frame would stand against my weight so I pictured it a laughed a little, she pulled her hand back embarred and I jsut smiled.

"Thanks anyway" I pulled myself up and stood across from her. She smiled and wiped the grass off her jeans, I mirrored that action.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked her politely.

"No I'm okay, I have my truck" It was a little awkward, so I relucently said, "I guess you shouldn't keep your father waiting" She shook her head.

"No, he can be impatient. Uhm" She hesitated. "Thank you Edward" Before I had time to see what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around my middle and squeezed gently. I slowly let my hands fall over her shoulders.

"Anytime" I mumbled, still sort of dazed.

She pulled back. "Good. Then I will see you tomorrow at 4" And with that, she started to walk away. She wanted to talk to me again? _Who cares, she hugged you!_ I looked around to make sure Bella wasn't in hearing or seeing distant. I jumped up and threw one arm in the air.

"She hugged me!" I yelled happily. _She hugged me_ my mind repeated. I jumped once more then composed myself, and cleared my throat.

I walked slowly back to my car, I didn't want to go home and face the opposing troops. I wanted to keep it a secret who I was meeting here today, but unfortunately not much is a secret in our house hold, Emmett noticed me acting weird, Rosalie began interrogating me, and Alice slipped. Of course. I finally got back to my car. _My Car._ I love it. It's my prized possession. I saved up since I was 4 and then Carlisle helped me out a bit when he took me in. I got in the bar and turned the ignition. The purr that signaled it was alive was like music to my ears. I sighed and ran my hands down the leather of the steering wheel, avoiding the inevitable. I reached my hand across the passenger's side and got out one of my favorite CDs, I settled it on a song I liked and reluctantly shifted the gear into drive.

I sung quietly along to the words.

_"The sun came up with no conclusions__Flowers sleepin' in their beds__The city cemetary's hummin'__I'm wide awake, its mornin'"_

The song wasn't really relevant to me, but still I liked the infectious beat and odd collection of instruments. I stopped singing and just hummed along. I drove as slow as legally allowed, again avoiding the inevitable. I could just hear it now _"Edward what the hell do you think __you're__ doing? Did you not hear that girl this __morning?__ And now you are talking to the main one just to 'Work things out', you stupid, stupid boy and your stupid, stupid hormones" _This wasn't hormones though; this was pure curiosity, and maybe just a little lust. She was pretty, _very_ pretty. But she had something to say that wasn't 'Oh my god, he's so hot' I shivered mentally. _But __she's__ pretty_ thought back of my mind thought. Dimmit. I hate being a 16 year old boy, almost no control. I sighed to myself. _Very pretty._ I agreed.

* * *

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Of course I took a day just to read Eclipse. And wow. Wow it all I can think of. It was AMAZING._

_Anyway, if you haven't noticed I switched to Edward's point of veiw. _

_I will probably switch back to Bella and maybe Edward again. _

_Who knows._

_And I'd like to explain something._

_I'm not a 16 year old boy nor have I ever been one but it seems that they think_

_with two brains. Ahem, if you know what I'm saying._

_So thats why Edward is having difficulties._

_Please review, they make me so happy!_

_Also, the song that was playing was Road To Joy by Bright Eyes, I've had it stuck in my head for_

_days now._


	7. Falling Head Over Heels

**I do not own Twilight or any of these characters!**

**_I wanted to clear something up. I made a stupid mistake in the last chapter. Edward and Bella ARE 16._**

* * *

EPOV

It hadn't been as bad as I excepted; Rosalie was the only one with a lot to say. Jasper stayed out of it, Emmett couldn't stop laughing, Alice tried to calm down Rosalie saying that she talked to Bella and her intentions are good, Esme stood by side and held a comforting hand to my shoulder the whole time Rose yelled, and Carsile understood, somewhat. So all in all it really wasn't that bad. After it was done I told them I wanted to go unpack and to call me for dinner. Hopefully I would fall asleep before then.

I still wasn't unpacked so there was boxes everywhere and I yet to have a bed. I kicked a box out of the way and made my way over to my couch. I laid my head back in my hands and sighed. It had been a long day. I started to think about Bella. Of course. Her nose, her hair, her smile, her eyes, her cheeks, her eyebrows. _Bella Swan_. Would surely be the death of me.

A soft knock came at the door. "Come in" I yelled.

"Hey" Alice came walking through the doorway, shutting it behind her and then leaning against it. "You okay?" She asked casually.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Ah, I'm just checkin', Rose can be mean you know, but she really is just looking out for what's best for you"

"I don't get why it's such a big deal, it's just some girl" _Just some girl, right._ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah you're right, she is just some girl. I mean she's obviously stupid, and selfish, and mean" Before I had time to register what I was doing I defended Bella.

"No she's not!" I yelled. Alice looked up at me, smugly.

"She's not just some girl Edward, not to you" Oh, so she was using reverse physiology. Damn.

"No, I guess not." I admitted.

Alice snorted audibly. "Who would have thought that the first girl you like happens to be the least likely." She mused. I had to smile. "Remember Rebecca Tusk?" Rebecca Tusk was a girl who went to our school in Alaska. She was evil to the core. She was the Queen Bee, and everyone bowed down to her, except the Cullens, and I suppose that's why we had such a hard time in our old school. We all _hated_ Rebecca Tusk.

"How could I forget her" I said sourly. Alice laughed.

"I guess that's what Bella could be" I hadn't thought of that. That Bella has just as much power over Forks High school as Rebecca had over hers. Bella could be like Rebecca, I shuttered at the thought.

"I couldn't really picture it" I said unevenly. Alice kicked her way through the boxes and sat at the end of the couch.

"Neither could I" She said pointedly. "But it could happen" She finished. And then a new expression tore at her face. "Do you remember when Rebecca made a bet with her friend, Holly; I think her name was that she could seduce Jasper. Of course Jasper never fed into it but Rebecca put on a pretty good front" I didn't get what the point of telling me this story was. I was there to witness it. It was sickening. Jasper was disgusted.

"Yes, I remember" I said slowly, to make it clear that I didn't get why she was saying this.

She looked at me like I was missing something. "Edward" She said slowly. And then it clicked. I could be the sick joke to Bella that Jasper was to Rebecca. I mechanically shook my head. "No, no Edward your taking this wrong" She must have seen the tears that were stinging my eyes. "I'm not saying that that is what Bella is doing, please let me finish" I stopped shaking my head and she continued talking. "I don't even know why I said that, I guess just reminiscing." She laughed at herself. "But what I'm unsuccessfully trying to say is, Bella isn't like Rebecca. And that is why" She paused, thinking about her words. "I think you should give it a chance" She concluded.

I knew exactly what she was talking about but I didn't want to admit it so easily. "Give what a chance?" I asked warily.

"Oh shut it Edward, everyone in this house accept maybe Rose can see you really like the girl." She obviously wasn't going to not let me admit it.

"Who cares" I said dismissively. "It's not like she would like me anyways" I shrugged my shoulders like it wouldn't matter either way. She laughed. At me.

"Right, Mr. Cool." sarcasm dripped from her words. "Anyway next time your head falls over your heals for a girl to you think you can give us a little warning, you know just common courtesy." She giggled. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"I will try my best"

"That's all I'm asking for." She patted my shoulder reassuringly and got up from the couch. She kicked her way out of my room and shut the door behind her.

"I have fallen Head over heels for Bella Swan." I admitted to myself with a sigh. "Nice" Sarcasm was cool sometimes.

BPOV

"Hey dad, I'm sorry I'm-"

"Bella what the hell took you so long!?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry I got stuck at the school."

"Bella you know why I find that funny?" He was angry today. That wasn't good.

"Why?" I asked, cringing internally.

"Because you will never make anything good of yourself anyway, but yet I have to wait for my dinner because you waste your time trying." That one stung. A lot."Just go make yourself useful." He pointed to the kitchen. I nodded my head wordlessly and made my way quickly to the kitchen. I tried not to reflect the words my father had said; it was most likely true anyway. The way my life was going I would probably get pregnant out of high school and marry someone like Mike Newton, or at least that what I thought this morning. But during the course of my day, something changed. And Edward Cullen changed it.

"Bella hurry up with that crap, you god for nothing son of a-" I stopped listening.

I could only picture one thing. Edward. His smile, his nose, his hair, his smile, his eyes, his cheeks, his eyebrows, just him. In general. I didn't want to stop thinking about him either. _Edward Cullen was someone that would surely change the course of my life. _

It was with that thought I realized that I didn't just like the challenge of Edward, or like the idea that I could speak freely around him, no, I liked _him._ To say it in the least way I guess I just realized I had a crush on him. My first crush. But a more relative situation would be like if I was a was chief in the military and just figured out the I told all my men to shoot the wrong people and couldn't do anything to stop them or if I was a marine biologist and just dove into waters I wouldn't realize were shark invest until I was in one's stomach. Those would be likely comparisons, because what I just realized was nothing that could be reversed.

Because with realizing that I liked him, I realized something else;

I was _in love_ with him.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

_So I'm going away for a few days so I won't be able to update._

_I actully have a beta now but since I'm in a rush to update I couldn't send her_

_this chapter, but hopefully their aren't too many mistakes._

_Please review a lot so when I get home I can update right away._

_Thank you!_


	8. Just Leave Us Alone

I do not own any of it.

* * *

I didn't really know where I was going, or why. I was on a highway I rarely drove on, pushing my truck to the highest speeds it could take - so about 65 miles. It was raining, as always, I was having a little trouble seeing, but nothing dangerous. Or so I thought. I'm pretty sure Charlie thought I had just completely lost it now. As sson as I had my ephiney I dropped everything I was doing and just walked out the door. I didn't even take a jacket - I was cold now- but no, I just took a straight path to the door, not responding to his questions. I would say I needed time to think but I wasn't thinking about my revelation, but that wouldn't be true, becuase truthfully I was avoiding thinking about it at all cost. I _couldn't _be in love with him, I just couldn't. I barley knew him enough to like him, certainly not enough to _love _him. No, this was certainly just lust. _Liar_, Ugh theres that senseible voice again.

"I'm not lying" I agrued out loud.

_Just lust then? Right_. Oh now it was being sarcastic? Nice.

_I think you know you have a problem when you start calling your own thoughts names._

It did have a point.

_Thanks._

"Welcome" Came my automatic reaction. I scowled. I was truly insane.

"Dammit" I growled. Then, like in the movies, something clicked. Again.

"Wow" _I really am in love with him. _

"_Craaaaaaaaaapppppppppp_!" I moaned. "Not, good, not good"

EPOV

"Edward!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. I had to admit, I was taking extra long tget ready, I had an undying urge to impress Bella with every chance I got. I couldn't really manage to change my hair to much, but I wore a colared shirt and gray faded jeans, with myregualr jeans. I didn't look at all differnet. But I felt different. Happier. Kind of like floating, but uneasy because both of my were secruey placed on the ground.

"Edward! Get down here!" Emmett roared. "Gonna be late!" I ran hands down the front of my shrt for the last time and walkd out of my room.

"Comming!" I called. I ran down the staircase with my head down so I couldn't see their expressions.

"Thank god!" Emmett said with a exasperated sigh. Roalie pulled him out the door, more wrapped up in herself then whats going on around her.

"My Edward you look Nice" Of course Edme would motice.

"Thanks" mumbled embarresed, I heard Jasper snicker but Alice slapped him quickly.

"No ride today Edward?" Alcie asked with a smug smile.

"Nope" I said quickly and walked out the front door, I could hear Alice's giggle before I shut the door completely.

I was practically skipping. So stupid, but I couldn't help it, all I could think of was Bella, and Bella, and just Bella. I jmpein my pride and joy and quickly turned it on, I peeled out of the drive way and raced to school.

I pulled into the small parking lot searching for truck. When I didn't see it I could feel my stomach falling. I parked my car without a smile on my face for the first time since I met her. I must have been so wrapped up in her nbeing there that I couldn't hear her roaring truck as she arrived. I hung my head low as I walked slowly to class.

"Hello Edward" My face visable lit up. I turned around swiftly to see the face that filled my dreams.

"Hi Bella" Whatever I said to her didn't seem good enough.

"How are you today" _Better now that you're here_

"I'm-"

"Bella!" Jessica Stanly's screcching voice rang.

"She got great timing doesn't she?" I spoke regretfully.

"I'm sorry" Bella's voice was grave.

"Yeah" Came my only response.

"Edward Cullen" Jessica said my name like it were some inside joke.

"I'm honored you know my name" I put a hand over my heart and batted my eye lashes. Bella was fighting a smile.

"Sure Cullen. What did I say about staying away from Bella?" She quickly jestured her hand towards Bella's direction.

"I believe she said 'She untouchable'" I made my voice annoyingly high when quoting her.

"Damn right" She was about to continue when Bella interuppted her.

"Come Jess We're gonna be late." She pulled her arm a little but Jessica didn't bugde.

"Well Bella it doesn't seem I can get through his thick head and stupid hair, why don't you tell him"By the way Bella's face twisted I could tell this would hurt, both of us.

"Edward just leave us alone" She didn't put much force into it, but Jessica was satisfied.

Bella quickly dragged Jessica's arm away.

Anyone who looked at my face could see the pain.

This was going to be harder then I thought.

* * *

_I'm sorry itook me so long to update, theres been a move and just a lot_

_if stupid stuff._

_Anyway this wasn't my favorite chapter butit wasn't pointless._

_And yes, Charlie is abusive. Poor Bella._

_Please review, thanks for all of them._


	9. I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I DO NOT OWN!

_**Everyone is human!!**_

* * *

It hurt. No. Who am I kidding? It _killed,_to do that to Edward. The look on his was haunting. The whole day had a daze. I didn't even answer when I was talked to. The worst part though, was when I got to the football feild, I was alone. And I waited for 3 hours, I was still alone. 

_I_ had got home to late for Charlie, so it was two slapps today, I was ursurprized, and greatful it didn't bruise. I didn't even shed a tear. Whenever Charlie hit me, I always cried. It was pointless and stupid but I couldn't help it. I'd think of better days, when Renee' still emailed back, and Charlie never did anything but yell. But I think the part that saddened me most was that I couldn't my self to remember anymore, and thats what made me cry. And there was another thing that was eating away at my mind endlessy, like it would never ever go away.

Edward.

I had not come to the conclusion, but I had the facts.

And out of the facts came my pitiful concluion that was eating away any happiness I had left.

_I can't_. And that was that. I couldn't. He wasn't in the popular circle, and he wasn't gonna be. I was in the circle with barbed wire around the egdes. The Cirle had me trapped, and it was never letting me go. Music sometimes helped me out at times like these. I didn't know what I had in my CD player but I didn't really care. I pressed play a firmilar tune pumped out of the speaks.

_Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire_

I wasn't in the mood for irony.

"Ah! Mother -

**EPOV **

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

Now this song_ was _in fact relvant to me, no matter how much I didn't like it. I didn't bother to meet Bella after school today.

In a frustered gesture I pulled on my hair and swug my head back on the the arm of my couch, it didn't hurt. Its too fluffy.

Two soft knocks cme on my door.

"Who it is?" I practcally growled

"Esme" I imedietly felt terrible.

"Oh, come in"

Sh walked in queitly and took a seat at the foot of my couch, just as Alice had. She patte my leg in a sooting motion.

"Alice told me what happened." Of course she did.

"How did Alice know?"

"Shes Alice sweetheart" I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what happened?" I _didn't_ have to think about what parts to edit out while talking to Esme so I answered quickly.

"I really shouldn't have excepted more out of Bella. But or some stupi and irresonable reason, I did. I mean, shes not like any I've met before, espicially not a girl I've met before. She nice, I thought she was sweet. She just, in a nutshell, perfect. Or so I thought.She basically told me to leave her alone today" I conclude with misery in my voice.

"Was her friends there?" Esme asked.

I nodded my head. "One"

"Oh" She puased for a few short minutes. "Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Give her another chance sweet heart, shes probably just as cut up about it as you are" I shook my head.

"I won't, and I can't, and she doesn't want me to. She did make it plainly obivous Esme, no more obvious then it could have been."

"Honey if her friends were around then you don't know that she meant it. Give her another chance." She leaned down and kissed my forhead. I may haev been overreacting, and Emse thought so, I could tell. But it's not a nice feeling when the girl you love at first site tells you to leave her alone. And not a feeling I want to go through again. I couldn't. No matter if Bella was sayingit for her friends or not, she said, and it woud be said again.

_I can't_ _give her another chance _thuoght pesimisicly. _She doesn't want one._

* * *

_I'm sorry there was so many typos, I'm always rusing when I write because we just moved and my computer isn't hooked up yet, and I will send it to my beta when I have enough time but I feel bad about noy updating. And plus my keybooard isn't working. It keeps skipping letters._

and I'm sorry it's so short, like I said I was rush,but I'm planning on writting a really long one ti weekend.

_Anyway,, I do hope you like it._

_Review please!_


	10. You Are Such A Bitch!

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Maybe I didn't have the right to be angry. Or maybe telling myself that I was angry was just a hopeless attempt to get over Edward, but as far as I knew now, I was anry. Steeming actully. If Edward thought that he was so special, and I would give up everything for him, then he was just another Jessica, and it wasn't worth. I was thinking all of thiswhile making dinner for Charlie. For a second it seemed that everything was okay. Like it was before the Cullens showed up at least. I was Bella Swan, _the popular girl_. I smiled.

Charlie still wasn't home, so I wrapped up his dinner and placed it in the fridge, still smiling I might add, and wakedcheerfully up the stairs. _Who are you trying to kid?_ My better half asked. The smile slowly but surely left my face. "No one" I answered, despite the fact that no one was in the room_. You miss him more then your body can handle, you stupid girl_. My back slowly slid back on my door until I was seating on the ground.

**_An Image of Charlie and I fishing when I was 5._**

**_An Image of Angela and I laying on the warm summer grass, looking up to the sky, giggling ofen._**

**_An image of Jessica and I shopping, me with no bags, her with 10._**

_**An image**_ **_of the lunch table I sat at, with Laruen, Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Eric._**

**_An image of me hugging Edward, smiling widley though he couldn't see. _**I blinked that image away.

**_An image of Lauren and I walking across the parking lot, worelessly._**

**_An image of Charlie slapping me across the face._**

**_An image of what I thought Reness would look like now_**

**_An image of me, crying and Bruised._**

It was to much. I broke into empty pathectic sobs on my floor.

**_An image of me hugging Edward, smiling widley though he couldn't see._**

I sobbed louder

**EPOV**

I pulled into Froks highschool parking lot, making a point to park as far away from te big red truck. I stepped out of my volvo with no expression on my face. Alice so me from the parking lot and ran over to me cheerfully, until she saw my face I guess. She stopped short infront of me, and unthinkingly gave me a hug. I hugged back, happy that it was so natural to her. But it only helped a little. I didn't spend the night crying, as many might have thought, no I slept from 7pm to 6:30am, thats always what I seem to do when I get sad, is sleep, I guess it's manlyer then crying. Alice let go of me, and took my hand. "Come on Brother, time for class" She took the sigh right out of my mouth.

We were on our way to clas when I heard someone mutter "Now _thats _incest" I quickly turnd around to see the face of Laruen. Alice seemed to have heard this too. I wasnt sure if it was everything that was going on, or if she was just sick of it, but Alice let loose.

"Shut _up!_ Do you really have nothing better to do with your pointless time? I really don't think you do!" She yelled, but she wasn't done. "When you grow up, live in a double wide with Buba and the 9 kids that you will pop out, I won't be there making fun fyour sorry life becuase I'll have a good one. You are such a-" She paused, for emthsic. "Bitch!" And with that, Alice took my hand and let us to our next class.

We were early to English so we just sat there for a while until the person I least wanted to see rolled in. With all of her clones. What Alice did this morning gave me a burst of hope, that maybe Bella was just another Rebecca, and I would surley get over her by the end of the day.

"Go Bella, just do it" I heard Jessica whisper. Bella walked up to our desked, looking more like a Quenn Bee then I ever seen her look before.

"Edward" She said, her vocie strong and arrogant. "What I said yesterday stands for both of you" She glanced at Alice quickly and then turned back to me.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Untouchable, I'd hate to disrupt your perfect life, and your perfect facade" Bella's face twisted for a second, and then she regained her composure. "I was wrong Edward" She said to quietly for the others to hear. "And so were you" And with that she walked away. I wanted to slam my fist against the desk, I wanted to shake her and tell her to snap out of it, I wanted to yell at Carsile and ak him why we moved here in the the first place. But I didn't. I just wrote my name on my notebook.

The other classes until lunch seemed to go in a blur, an angry blurr. Alice seemed to be just angry as me, not nearly as hurt but angry as hell. Right now I just needed to be alone. I was walking slowly to lunch when I heard something shuffling inbetween building, as far as I knew there was just dirt there. I opened the fence quietly and saw something I would except.

Bella was seating on the dirt, her back to the concerte wall, her head in her knees, sobbing. Everything that just happened, anything that was said, was gone. I ran over to her quickly and droped down as well. I picked her light frame up and placed her in the lap. Maybe it was too much, but she didn't seem to care. She turned her body to face mine and wrapped her ams around my neck, and stuffed her face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry Edward" She sobbed. I shushed her.

"It's okay" And it was.

But will it be okay from now on?

* * *

_I tried to make it longer, and hopefully there aren't as many tyops._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update, school is getting so time comsuming andthere just aren't enough hours in the day._

_Anyway, it's not the final but I hoped you like it._

_Please review, they will defiently make me write faster_


	11. 210 Pounds Of Combinded Weight Gone

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Edward you idiot!" I sobbed into his arms. He laughed a little but didn't say anything. "You knew I couldn't stand up to them Edward, and you thought I was serious!" I cried, while taking my arm and punching him weakly in the shoulder. "Edward" I sniffled "You're so stupid" I said it like a baby but I really didn't care, Edward smiled, it was a amused relieved smile. "So stupid" I mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Edward sighed, a happy sigh. "I _am _stupid, and there I thought I was so smart." I laughed lightly.

"You're smart Edward" He snorted so I continued. "Sometimes" I said indifferently. Still sniffling like a sulking child.

"I'm sorry Bella" He paused. "I shouldn't of-" He paused again. "I shouldn't have assumed, that I was worth it" No. He was wrong. I pulled back immediately to meet his eyes. I realized that he thought he wasn't good enough for me to stand up to Jessica or Lauren, he wasn't a prize worth fighting for. No! That's not it. He is well worth it; he means more to me then any of them combined. And hes worth it! He was _well _worth it. Why haven't I realized this earlier? Why didn't I see this? He was my life now. I _wanted _to be a loser for him. I _wanted _to come close to being good enough for Angela to be friends with. I _wanted_ Alice to like me. But most importantly. I _wanted _Edward. And right now, that's all that mattered.

"Your wrong" My tears had dried and I could see his face clearly now. "You're _so _wrong" Confusion was written all over his face. I grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him up with me.

"Where are we going Bella?" I didn't answer. I probably look terrible, I probably had mud on my butt, but I didn't care. I dragged him with me to the cafeteria doors. It was pouring rain, but I hardly noticed. I kicked the cafeteria doors open and relished as the whole room fell silent. I didn't let go of Edward hand as I charged down my table, but now, now it was _their_ table. I took a deep breathe before standing at the head of the table with Edward at my side.

"Bella!" Lauren hissed, "What are you doing?" I paused slightly. What was I doing? Surely I was losing my mind. I stole a glance at Edward, who was looking almost scared, more boyish then I've ever seen him look, and then I dared to look down the table a ways to where my eyes meant up with those of Angela's. She looked at my for what seemed like an eternity, straight into my eyes. It was much more then I ever deserved, but what happened next to amazing, a slight smile tugged at her lips, and then she winked, and that was all I needed. Jessica stood up and glared at Edward.

"Cullen! You Freak! Let go of her hand and get out of my sight." I squeezed Edward's hand and looked at Jessica.

"Shut up" I spoke clearly and low, with venom that a rattle snake couldn't hold a candle to. It felt good.

"Excuse me?" Jessica's shrill voice was confused.

"I said, shut up!" I said a little louder but in the same tone. Jessica slammed her fist on the table and pushes her chair out to stand up. She stood right before me, much shorter though, and then she laughed.

"I knew it!" She was still laughing. "I knew it Bella! You were never good enough to be one of us; right from the very first day of freshmen year I knew it! You were always to _nice"_ She spat the word disgusted and waited for my response. I could still feel Edward beside me, and Angela's eyes on me, but something about Jessica was strangely intimidating to me now, like she always knew I was weak. _Never weak_ the voice in my head reassured me _scared. But now it not the time to be scared Bella. Go. _Even though it was myself reassuring myself, I still felt strangely safe when the voice in my head spoke. And now it was my turn to speak.

"You're right, I am too nice. You guys make it your goal in life to be hated, and guess what, you are hated. People are scared of you, they don't like you, and you don't even like each other!" I paused to take a breath. "Jess, look at this table, do you see one person who would trust with your deepest darkest secrets, one person who make you feel good when you don't. You've wasted your whole life with Lauren when you could have real friends" I tried to make it obvious to her, but the look in her eyes showed me

It was a lost cause.

"Who Bella, real friends like Cullen here?" She smirked. "Or Better yet, real friends, like Angela, the one who you were just dying to be best friends forever with as you as you hit high school, yeah Bella, those real friends." I wasn't aware my hand was moving at dangerous speeds toward her face until it collided with her cheek, making a viscous _'Slap'_ ing sound when it hit. No matter what I planned to say to Jessica, that seemed to replace it. Sure it was slightly immature, but slapping her was the best thing I've felt in a long time. Jessica held her face, while Lauren stood up.

"Wow Bella, who would have thought you had it in you, I mean to _slap_ someone, not even I could be that heartless" She said all this with a sinister smile.

"You may have a problem with slapping someone but driving someone to slit their wrist isn't beneath you right Lauren?" Her face twisted in anger and her voice raised.

She ignored what I said. "You stupid bitch" She screamed in my face.

"Why? Because I told the truth, or because you didn't want to hear it?" I screamed back.

"Well!" She was trying to think of something to say but visibly coming up with nothing. "Just stay away from us Bella!"

"Gladly, and Lauren" She looked up at me, embarrassed. "If you ever do anything to anyone with the last name Cullen, you'll regret it to the day to you" She nodded her head quickly, and then ran out of the cafeteria. I couldn't think, and could hardly breathe. I wanted to cry, I felt so good, so free. Like a combined weight of 210 pounds have been lifted off my shoulders. I was free of Jessica and ,Laruen, and it felt good.

"Wow" I had almost forgotten Edward's presence beside me.

"Oh!" I swung around and quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Thank you!"

He laughed and wrapped his rams around me. "I didn't say one thing" He countered.

"No, but you did everything" I hugged him tighter.

* * *

_This is not the last chapter but I think the next_

_one will be. PLease look out for my newest story _

_"Firmilar Flowers From The Past" Chapter 1 of that is up now._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Review please!_


	12. Not Like In The Movies

_I do not own any of it!_

_[Just because there is no captions, doesn't mean don't read!_

* * *

Thing have been going. Oddly, not good, not bad, just really odd. Mike still talks to me casually, it seems nothing I said bothered him too much. He has also started to hang out with a new circle of friends. Some kids I didn't know from the basketball teams, whenever I decide to glance over at them during lunch it seems like their having a good time, whooping and hollering. I always smiled.

Alice tapped my shoulder lightly and brought me back to reality. She smiled at me, a kind smile. I looked to the other side of me. Edward sat there. He was looking intensely to the distant with a determined expression on his face. I smiled. He noticed I was looking at him and smiled back. Before my mind could catch up with my body my hand reached out to grab his. I was shocked when I actually felt his skin against mine, shocked that my body actually went through with it. For a split second, I was glad my mind was having a slow day. But then I looked up at his face; it appeared Edward was having an aneurysm. His mouth was open and his eyes wide, it seemed like his eyes couldn't meet mine, they stared straight ahead like he was watching a turning point in his favorite movie. I quickly moved my hand off his and hoped he wouldn't remember any of it. The spilt second was over and I cursed my mind for being so freaking slow.

EDWARD POV

I froze I didn't know what to do or how to act. I would have held her hand, made the second move after she made the first. But no. I froze up like the loser I am. And now I'm sitting her, next to the girl I love, who just tried to hold my hand, acting like a complete idiot. As the minutes ticked by I knew it was getting more and more difficult. And then I dared to look at her. She looked embarrassed, and something else that i couldn't quite read. She played with her hand that was neatly placed on her lap, her eyes were glazed over. I finally picked up that second thing. Bella looked hurt. She looked her that it seemed I didn't want to hold her hand back. Then like the real stud I am I went to hold her hand. But not like in the movies when a guy slower moves his hands over to the girl and she meets him half, no, I went for her hand so hard that there was a slapping sound when I finally reached her hand and then when that was over and I finally got her hand, I ripped it off her lap so fast, in fear of being near 'that' area, that her arm was just about pulled out of it's socket. I finally slowed down to have enough time to link fingers with her without breaking one of them in the process.

Now I had her hand. I could breathe. I took the time to look at her and to my great relief, she was smiling, and blushing. I held her hand with my between our two bodies until lunch ended. When we got up, our hand were still linked.

* * *

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so swamped with school and then the only freetime I get I like to spend with my friends. Not an excise though, I am really sorry._

_And another thing to aplogize for is the length, i am aware that it's short, but it seems to be a difficulty for me to write anything more then a 1000 words, so I'm sorry._

_Please review, the more reviews I get the more encouragement I'll have to stay on top my game when it comes to updating._


	13. I Need Your Help

_**I do not own anything.**_

_Ohmigod! Did I update two days in a row?_

_yes boys and girls I did. _

_Be proud too! It is 1, 200 words, I'm so proud of my self. lol. I hope you enjoy, review please!_

* * *

Edward and I had held hands all day long after lunch, here's to say my spirits were pretty high. I don't know where Edward and I stood now but caring wasn't a high thing on my list. We held hands, that might mean he likes me, it's pretty obvious that I like him, but… this is why I didn't want to think about it yet, it was too confusing. I drove home gripping the steering wheel with a smile on my face. We held hands! I was acting like I was in grade school but I didn't care, not in the least. Edward had to go home for an hour to do something or other so he was coming over after. I didn't know what we were going to do but to be with Edward was good enough. I was happy, no I was ecstatic. We held hands! Send me back to grade school if you must. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I pulled into my drive, yes, with a smile on my face. But I was wrong with what I said before; something definitely could wipe the smile off my face. Charlie's land cruiser was in the driveway, parked there, taunting me. I reluctantly pulled the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the car. I trudged my backpack behind me nervously. Opening the front door carefully I heard Charlie.

"Bella!" He screamed my name pathetically from the couch, which was talking distant away from me. A beer sat on the table next to where he was lying down. I gulped my nervousness.

"Yeah?" I answered walking towards his throne. He stood up in front of me, the smell of beer obnoxiously reeking from him.

"I got a call today" He slurred. I nodded, knowing not to talk. He smiled, knowing I knew not to talk.

"So when you slapped that girl a few days ago, did you do it like this?" Before I knew what was going on, he brought his hand to my face and slapped me. My cheek stung and I automatically brought my hand to my face to help with the pain. "Or like this?" He backhanded my other cheek; I fell to the floor in shock and pain. "I'm just glad you didn't kick'em, like this!" He screamed and then a sharp pain rang through my side like poison. "Well because then we would have some real trouble on our hands!" He laughed. I made the mistake of thinking it was over. Two more kicks and he dripped his way of the stairs, after getting a beer of course. As soon as I heard his door slam shut I knew it was safe and broke out into dry sobs.

_**An Image of Charlie and I fishing when I was 5.**_

_**An Image of Angela and I laying on the warm summer grass, looking up to the sky, giggling often.**_

_**An image of Jessica and I shopping, me with no bags, her with 10.**_

_**An image**_ _**of the lunch table I sat at, with Lauren, Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Eric.**_

_**An image of me hugging Edward, smiling widely though he couldn't see**_

_**An image of Lauren and I walking across the parking lot, wordlessly.**_

_**An image of Charlie slapping me across the face.**_

_**An image of what I thought Renee would look like now**_

_**An image of me, crying and Bruised.**_

I sobbed louder and tried to get up. The pain was almost unbearable; I had to start over 4 times. I knew I couldn't stay in my house right now. I knew it wasn't safe. I couldn't drive. Edward wouldn't be here for another 50 minutes, I couldn't wait that long. I walked slowly out the front door, not bothering to close it behind me. I could feel my feet taking control of my body, I let them, they know what's best for me. It took me a second to realize the path my feet were taking me on. I remember so many times when I'd done this same path, at a simpler time. I couldn't really hear anything above my sobs, but I could feel that I was on grass now. And out of what seemed like nowhere, I felt arms wrap around me.

I felt safe.

Wordlessly both of us fell to the ground, our arms wrapped around each. I could smell her natural scent it smelt so familiar.

"Oh Angela!" I sobbed into her. All the feelings I have felt in the passed year and a half wrapped around me and caught us in a hurricane, if anyone could get me out of it, I knew it was her. She shushed me and smoothed my hair out. My sides were in pain and my face was burning but none of that mattered right now. "I'm s-" I sniffed and pulled myself away from her to look into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I cried. Her eyes softened just a bit and she smiled. She smiled.

"I know, Bells, I know." We continued hugging each, me crying and he trying to smooth out my hair, for god knows how long. All I know is when I finally pulled away from her it was dark out.

"Bella" She sighed, "What has he done to you?" Angela was the only one I ever told about Charlie. As much as she pushed me to tell someone, besides her, I never did. And she never told her mom either. I shook my head like I didn't know. Headlights, the car slowed down, and then stopped in front of Angela's house, lighted up her block. Fears covered every single inch of my body. My eyes adjusted to the light and I realized it wasn't a land cruiser. It was a silver Volvo.

Angela looked at me quickly. "Is that-" She didn't finish, because I nodded right away. I wasn't sure weather to be happy or terrified to see Edward. I didn't want him to know my secret. "Oh" Angela knew it was too late to tell him to go away for my sake.

Edward ran towards us and kneeled down in the grass. "Bella! Are you okay?" I wondered if I looked okay, or if already knew and was just trying to be polite about it. No I wasn't okay. I didn't answer him. He wrapped his arms around me. I could see Angela smile. Edward hugged me a little to tight and I gasped out loud. He pulled back automatically.

"What did I do?" he questioned. He looked down at me and revelation dawned on his face. His nostrils flared. "I will kill him" He threatened darkly. Even I would be afraid of him if I were Charlie. And got up and started pasing in front of Angela and I. He ran a hand through his hair so hard I thought he was going to rip it out.

"Edward if you do anything, he'll have you arrested. He will arrest you himself," I told him sternly.

"I don't care Bella, one good punch is all I need, I would spend a night in jail for it."

"Edward..." I began but he interrupted me.

"Is this the first time?" He asked, I intended to answer but I didn't have one. I wouldn't lie to him. I could see him clench his jaw. " I am going to murder him" Angela smiled. Why would she be smiling? I was in too much pain and too confused to take all of this in.

Everything was getting lighter and lighter; I could hardly hear Edward anymore. I was getting more tired by the second.

And then I couldn't see.


	14. Cool

**_I do not own any of it. _**

_Everyone is human._

_Please review if you read, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_On the way to the stairs that leads to the upstairs bathroom. I felt so helpless, and pathetic, and dirty in a way that I shouldn't. I was aware that Charlie being abusive wasn't my fault, but maybe if I were just a little bit of a better kid he wouldn't be so angry all the time. Maybe.

"Alright now" Angela took a deep breath as she prepared herself to wash me up, again I felt pathetic. Edward was asked to leave the room because of my indecent appearance. I didn't realize that there was blood on my cloths until I saw them in the light. So now I sat on the toilet with the seat down, in just my bra and underwear looking over myself with what I am sure was a disgusted expression on my face. I could see Angela's eyes getting watery as she looked my up and down. A tear dripped slowly down her face.

"Angela" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" She went down on her knees and started cleaning up my legs. I was glad dried up blood didn't smell.

"I have been such a bad friend to you," I admitted Edward helped me inside as Angela held open her front door. She had told me her parents were on some political thing in Virginia; they had left for a week, thinking Angela was responsible to stay home alone for a week without having a party, I agreed. Edward had to lift me up to get up shamefully.

"Yeah, you have been" She agreed. She giggled a little, I matched it. "We all have those days Bella, or years in your case" She laughed again; I was surprised it wasn't a bitter laugh. This isn't how I pictured this would go. I pictured something like her yelling at me for all the horrible things I've done to her and then telling me we could never be friends, I wasn't good enough to be her friend. But of course that wasn't Angela.

"I wish I could take back the last 2 years of my life, I want to take them back so badly" I had said that so many times in my head my never aloud, it felt good.

"Don't we all" Angela sighed. There was a comfortable silence after that, both of us going over the last 2 years of our life in ours heads.

"What have you been up to?" I asked casually.

"Ahh, you know. Same old, same old. You missed my Sweet 16." She laughed, I frowned. "It was boring anyway, me and Ben, a cupcake, and birthday hat." She said it like she really liked it though. "That was actually the night when he first asked me to be his girlfriend" she looked wistful. I smiled this time.

"You and Ben, huh?" I laughed and she did the same.

"You and Edward, huh?" She laughed "The New Kid. You cougar" I couldn't help it, I busted into laughter ignoring the pain in my rips. We both laughed until we couldn't breathe. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed this much, probably with Angela.

After I caught my breath I decided to continue speaking.

"I don't know what Edward and I are" I admitted.

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh, well you'll find out soon" She said wisely.

"Why do you say?" I asked curiously.

"Just the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you, the way you look at each, it's like you're in love. Weird choice of words but true none the less. Not like a high school sweetheart kind of love either though, the kind that you see in couples that have been married for 50 plus years, the kind that never dies" She explained.

"Well before we've been married for 50 plus I think we need to start dating" I joked. She laughed.

"True, true. When do you think that will happen?" I didn't know how to answer her. I hoped it would happen soon, as matter fact I hoped he would but through the door, confess his love for me and we would all live happily ever after. But then again I didn't want that, I wanted to suspense and awkwardness that comes with the schoolyard romance, being perfect is overrated. But it's sometimes fun. I suddenly wished I had said that out loud and not in my head, Angela would get it.

"I don't know, whenever and whatever happens, happens" That pretty much summed it up. She smiled, a knowing smile.

She held out her hand and I put my arm in it, she began to clean the blood off that too. I looked down at my legs. They looked a little less gruesome, still gross though.

Angela sighed loudly, I looked at her face and she was examining my arms closely.

"Bells, this one might need stitches" She gestured to a cut arm my arm, I didn't feel it before, or notice it. I shook my head.

"No, no. It doesn't." Even while I was saying this I knew I was lying. I realized why I wasn't feeling it before. It was numb.

"Bella-" Angela cooed, but I interrupted her by getting up, slightly pushing her out of the way.

"It's okay Angela, it doesn't need anything, just slap a Band-Aid on it and then lets get out of here, I'm starting to smell blood" It was true, the smell of blood was filling my air system and I knew falling down was not an option.

Angela looked like she was going to say something, but then decided against it. "Alright, lets go get Edward" I led us out the bathroom and into her upstairs hallway. I knew this place well .She let me borrow some of her cloths to sleep in. It smelt like home. Edward was seated in the kitchen, playing with his hands until he noticed we had walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" He

stood up and walked towards me helping me to a seat. Angela's phone rang in the other room so she excused herself, this is what I had been dreading. Now I was forced to explain myself, the situation. I sighed and was about to start speaking when he did.

EDWARD POV

"Your father abuses you?" The words burned my throat. I dared to look up at her. She was bruised, badly. I looked down right away. "Bella" I couldn't think of anything to say. I heard her sniff and unthinkingly looked up. She was crying.

"I am so sorry Edward" Tears streamed down her face but he voice wasn't weak; it was quite the opposite actually. Why was she sorry?

"What?" My voice sounded sort of sharp, unintentionally. She didn't flinch.

"I am really, really sorry" She sniffed.

"Why?"

"Edward" She took a deep breath. "I don't know what we are, and that's okay, but I had possibly the greatest day ever when I was holding your hand, and then I come home, and _that _happens, and now everything I've ever kept secret, is your baggage too, and that's not right, it's not fair to you Edward." Now it sort of made sense.

"I don't mind," I said faintly.

"Why wouldn't you mind?" She asked, like I was stupid.

"I don't know what we are either, but I was hoping we could be _something,_ and if we were to do that, all my baggage would be yours, yours mine. I hope you wouldn't mind, and don't except me to mind. I know you're not that average girl Bella, I haven't even known you that long and we've been through so many together, not only that but I think I love you" My eyes widened with what I had said. I didn't mean to. I meant to shut my mouth and continue with the love part inside my eyes. Oh wow, I've ruined this.

"Oh" She mouthed. "I do too" I couldn't tell what she meant, did she mean she loved herself too? Or she loved me back? I was beginning to hate the four-letter word.

"What?" I risked asking to get a straight answer.

"I love you too," she stated.

I smiled so wide my teeth felt like that would pop out.

"Cool" So adolescent, immature, it seemed to even out the content of the situation.


	15. Taking Refuge

**I do not own anything!**

**Everyone is human.**

_Enjoy everyone_

* * *

BELLA POV

I leaned closer to him, making the space between us less. He mirrored my action with fire dancing in his eyes. And with in seconds his lips were on mine, not in an aggressive obnoxious way, but in an almost shy tentative way. His lips felt soft on mine, heavenly soft. And too soon we broke away. I smiled, '_a school yard kiss with a twist'_ my smile grew wider. Edward had a big ol' goofy smile on his face as well.

Angela came into the room, surveyed the situation with a knowing eye and smiled. It was a smile fest.

"Bell that was the Forks police, apparently they had to arrest one of their own tonight" The smiled immediately left my face. Edward and her still had theirs though. "Bella Charlie was drinking and driving," She explained. "So now that he's got a criminal record, he could more easily get booked for things such as, I don't know, child abuse, even as a police officer" She finished.

It took me a second to really understand what she was talking about, when it did click though, I was just as much as a smiler as anyone else.

"Bella you understand now, that if we brought you in with your bruises, Charlie could get booked? And you could be save, Bella, really safe not like when we would hide when he came to pick you and try to see if you could live here, you would actually be free of him Bells" What she said was sounding great, it would sound great to anyone in my position but unrealistic nonetheless.

"Where would I live Angela?" I asked skeptically.

"Here, you would live here. We could transform the guest room into your room and you know just as well as I do my parents would not mind" She had a point. I knew her parents wouldn't mind, they had enough room and enough money to support me. I sighed unthinkingly. "How would we do this?" I wasn't planning on doing it, but maybe hearing her plan one more time would help.

"All of us would take Edward's car to the police station, where Charlie is, and we would show the police officers you're bruises and cuts and then easily charge him for child abuse, even if Charlie didn't go to jail there would still be a restraining order against him. My parents are on there way home now, and will gladly be your foster parents before they officially adopt you" Angela really did have it worked out. I should have known she would. I thought of all the beatings Charlie had given me, and all the pain he'd caused.

"Edward would you mind pulling your car around?" Edward nodded quickly and practically ran out the door.

"Are you ready for this Bells?" Angela asked conscientiously.

"I honestly don't know" That was all I could say. I could feel my hands already beginning to shake, and we weren't even in the car. Angela quickly grabbed both of my hands in hers.

"It's going to be okay" She said this with such confidence, and sureness that could convince even me.

It is going to be okay, it is going to be okay, it is going to be okay… 

I heard the front door open and Edward came in, just a little bit soaked.

"The car is warmed up" He announced. Angela nodded and without letting go of my hand she led me to her room. Without me noticing a jacket was put on me and we were out the door. The sudden coldness shocked me into awareness and I got that pathetic feeling again. Walking with Edward huddled over me to shield me from the ran and Angela holding one hand to stop the shaking, I felt _so _pathetic, but I felt _so _safe, in my mind it was an even trade. Angela sat with me in the back seat. I wanted to make conversation, anything for distraction.

"Edward have you met Angela before?" I asked lightheartedly, they both knew what I was trying to do, I don't think they minded.

"I've seen her around before but never officially met her" he answered.

"Oh well in that case, Edward this is Angela and Angela this is Edward" Edward smiled to Angela in the rearview mirror and Angela returned it. I couldn't think of any other lighthearted things to talk about, my life really had become a total downer.

After all Forks wasn't a big down, and we were at the police station within minutes. I was shaking Angela's whole arm with the shaking of my hand. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't see, now all I could feel was Angela's hand on mine, and Edward's hand on the small of my back leading me.

I felt the heat, and with the heat came all my sense.

I saw a guy my dad was once partners with behind the desk; he was husky and had known me since I was 4.

"Hello Bella" He said solemnly. I could just imagine the mood around here, one of their own lost behind their very own bars.

"Hello Frank" My voice wasn't as strong as I would have liked it to be.

"Now I know you're here to pale out your father but I am afraid we can't let you do that, you must be 18 and Charlie isn't up for bale just yet, we have to wait until he sobers up." No matter how bad of a father Charlie was, he was a good cop, and no one could deny that.

It took me a few seconds to form words.

"No Frank I was actually here to-" I looked to Angela for a word.

"File a charge" She finished with ease and confidence.

"Oh" he took out a clipboard and a pen. "On who?"

"Charlie Swan" I muttered with my head down.

Officer Frank maintained a calm façade. "And what would the accused charge be?

"Abuse of a child" Frank looked up from his clipboard. The atmosphere thickened. Frank put down his clipboard slowly.

"Do you have any evidence of this so called crime?" He asked, not suspiciously, but like it was something he knew he had to say according to the state of Washington.

"Yes" Angela squeezed my hand once.

"Alright. You just sit tight" He went to the back and less then a minute later came out with a women officer I didn't recognize. She was young with honey brown hair and soft eyes. "Bella this is Officer Sheridan, would you mind if she took you to an examination room and took a look at you"

"Okay" My voice was weak.

"Your friends have to stay here though Bella" Frank said regrettably and then resumed with writing in his clipboard. I was stricken with panic.

"It will be fine Bella, we'll be right out here for when you're done" She smiled reassuringly. It seemed Edward liked the idea of leaving me just as much as I did.

He took me into a gentle hug and kissed my check softly, I wasn't sure if my check was bruised or not, I hadn't bothered to look. Wordlessly he let go of me.

I followed Officer Sheridan down a long hallway with many door, then she abruptly at a room and turned inside. She closer the big steel door.

"Take a seat" She gestured to metal chair that was set up in front of a table. I took a seat and she sat across from me.

"All right Bella, my name is Cori" She smiled warmly. "It says here that you accused your father of child abuse?" I nodded. "Alright well as part of the procedure we need to see the evidence of this crime. So if you wouldn't mind, showing me?" Her voice was gentle like she knew how hard this was for me.

"Okay" I waited for her to speak. "Now?" I questioned.

"Whenever you're ready," She answered. I took a deep breath and began to strip my jacket off. I saw her notice the bruises on my arms, but she didn't gasp or widen her eyes, she just took notice. I then took off my shirt, my stomach was a rare form of black and blue; I didn't even remember getting hit there. I unbuckled my pants, and then striped those too. I stood in front of this kind stranger with just my bra and underwear on. She took note of all the bruises and cuts. And nodded my as, to say I was done.

"Would you mind turning around?" Cori asked. I turned around slowly, feeling as if I modeling some sort of clothing line, I had done a full 360degree spin and faced her once again. "Alright, you can out your clothes back on" I redressed quickly, feeling her star hit me as I did, then I sat down on the hard metal chair. "That's quite the evidence you've got there" She almost smiled, not condescendingly, but more of trying to make a joke out of something that's not funny because you think it might help, it kind of did.

"I guess" I mumbled.

"Alright well now that we've got that done would you like to go onto some routine questioning?" Cori asked, I knew I didn't really have a choice.

"When did your father start this abuse?" She questioned.

"When my mom left…" I went onto say.

EDWARD POV

My mind wasn't really registering what was happening, something would happen and then five minutes later I would comprehend it, or at least that's what it felt like. Angela sat beside me, her expression wasn't smug rather satisfied, Bella was safe now, and that's what Angela wanted, that what I wanted to, more then anything. This whole night had been almost a blur to me, a scary and wonderful blur. My life was changed, I knew that much.

Bella had been with Officer Sheridan for about 3 hours, it felt longer but the clock on the wall kept reminding me it hadn't been. "Edward, Angela" I my sprung to the sound of my name. It was the officer behind the counter calling my name. He was reading our names from a piece of paper. I jumped up quickly, trying to be respectful.

"Yes sir?" I sat once I reached the counter after 3 long strides. Angela following quickly behind me.

"Bella will be in questioning for a few hours, I suggest you too go get something to eat" I wasn't about to leave Bella in there, and I could tell Angela wasn't either, the officer read this on both of our faces. "Put it this way, I am kicking you both out for an hour, don't worry, she'll be completely safe here" Reluctantly we both nodded our heads. I would have laughed this order off at any of other time, but he seemed serious, and I knew Bella would be okay.

Angela and I walked to my car in silence, I didn't think of the awkwardness, until now. Once inside the car Angela turned up the heat and leaned back in her seat seemingly

Tired.

"So Edward, where did you move here from?" She asked randomly, conversation started I guess.

"Alaska" I answered.

"Really? Hm" She mumbled.

"Yup"

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure" She responded.

"What happened to you and Bella's friendship?" I didn't realize until it had come out that she might not want to answer, having just got it back. "You don't have to answer if you don't want." I quickly added.

"No it's okay," She sighed and went on "Bella and I were best friends, I mean, _best_ friends, we did everything together, she grew up in my house, with me and my parents, we were her family. We told each other everything, there were no secrets. I was the only person who knew about her dad, and you might think I'm a crappy person for not telling anyone, but I knew when Bella was ready she would, I was hoping it wouldn't have to be like this, but at least it's happened." She took a breath and went on "Anyway, we were best friends, up until the very first day of 9th grade. It was like high school changed everything about her. We promised each other that we would sit with each other at lunch and tell about all the teachers to look out for and stuff, but then lunch rolled around and I couldn't find her, eventually I did, she was sitting with Lauren and Jessica and all of them. I knew it was over for me, but I also knew Bella was her own person; she would eventually come into her own, even in high school. And as months past she just became more and more popular, "untouchable" as you would say, it hurt to loose a friend to popularity, but even then, Bella is Bella, and she will always be." She finished on a high note.

"Wow, that must have been hard for you" I stated.

"It was, I missed her, you know? When I found myself being jealous of Lauren I knew it was bad. I mean she was my best friend, and then she was gone in the course of a day" I didn't know the extent of damage loosing their friendship at meant to Angela.

"It hurt Bella too" I stated "I'm not trying to justify her actions or anything, I just know it hurt her seeing you hurt" Angela smiled.

"You wouldn't need to justify her actions Edward, I've already done that with myself." She understood at least.

"I think I love Bella," I blurted out. Angela giggled, I looked at her questionly.

"And?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought you should know that. I love Bella." I stated.

"I know you love Bella." She smiled and patted my shoulder. "And I know Bella loves you"

We pulled into a McDonalds parking lot.

* * *

_I made this one a significant amount longer then the rest of them, over 2,000, yay! lol_

_PLease review, I worked, REALLY hard on this one. _


	16. Could This Actully Happen?

_I do not own anything. Enjoy. _

_Look for short Author's note at the bottom the the page.

* * *

_"Has he ever sexually abused you?" Cori asked without hesitation.

"No, no he hasn't" She nodded her head.

"Alright well, shall we get into some less heat wrenching details?" I nodded my head, registering that this was one of the first attempts she has made to make me smile. "Who are the two people that are here with you?" She asked.

"Are you from out of town?"

"No, I just moved here" She answered.

"Oh"

"Why?" She questioned, almost insulted.

"It's a small down, and Edward is new, so he is well known and Angela has been here her whole life, so everyone automatically knows her, that's the only reason I asked." I explained

"Oh"

"Are you really new?" I asked.

" Very. I just got in yesterday for this job, that's the only reason I moved here" She clarified.

"Where are you from?" I was unintentionally turning this interrogation around.

"New Jersey"

"Oh, that's a long way away" I hadn't really heard much about New Jersey other then that it was the armpit of America, dirty, and one of my favorite bands were from there.

"So anyway, you said those two people were Edward and Angela, do they have last names?" Cori knew how to do her job.

"Edward Cullen and Angela Weber"

"And their significance to you?" She asked.

"Angela is my best friend, and Edward is my-" I didn't really know what do say; I didn't really know what Edward was. "Edward is my, boyfriend" I finished with a triumphant feeling. Cori nodded her head.

"Is Edward a good boyfriend?"

"He is a good friend, but a new boyfriend" I thought that to be the best way to answer the question, the truth.

"And how long have to been best friends with Angela?"

"Since we were 4, we a break of about a year" I stated.

"Why the break?" She questioned, writing down everything I was saying.

"I was stupid." I answered shortly, hoping she knew I didn't want to be questioned further on that subject.

"When did this break end?"

"Tonight actually, my feet sort of reflexively took me to her house"

"Did Angela know about the abuse?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"She did, when we were younger, she wanted more then anything to tell her parents, but I would have never let her, now when I think about I know I shouldn't have even put her in that position, but she's Angela, and I guess I knew she could handle it." I paused, "I also know I shouldn't be putting her in this position now, but it was her idea"

"What position are you putting her in now?" Cori asked.

"I am going to live with her and her family after this whole thing is over, or at least I hope I am"

"Now her parents know about this?" She asked.

"Yes, Angela told them when I came to her house tonight, I don't think she thought she had a choice, anyway, they said I could come live with them, knowing them they probably made it to sound like a big party, her parents are one of the nicest I've met."

I could just picture Marcy and John smile when Angela told her what she was doing, telling her they would support both of us in what we were doing, tell her I would have a welcome home party. I smiled. Cori noticed but didn't say anything.

"So you have a place to stay?" She asked. "If your father does get charged for this, which at this point I think it more likely then not, he will have a restraining order put on him to keep him from you, which if he breaks he will have to serve a sentence, nothing big, but big enough." She explained. It all sounded so odd, not having to deal with Charlie, with his abuse.

"Can you explain more of the technicalities to me?" For some reason I liked hearing them, they made me feel like this whole thing was real.

"Well if you were any younger we would most likely assign you a law guardian and contact your mother and she would most likely get custody but since the law considers 16 year olds old enough to make decision like this, all Angela's parents would have to do is fill out tons of paper work to legally adopt you, not in the technical sense of the work, but they would be your guardians. You would basically have complete control of the restraining order that is bound to be put on your father, weather you would want to see him or not, have far away he needs to stay from you, stuff like that, but that is only if Angela's parents don't have any problems with your choosings. And I think that is about it as far as technicalities go, it would be much more complicated if you were only a year younger." I nodded my head.

"Could this actually happen?" I asked astounded.

"Well as I said before, it is more likely then not, I, myself work on the field as police officer, but I am also a caseworker so I now how these things work, I will tell you that my report is going to be suggesting everything we've talked about, we just have to fax it to the courthouse, it should be back by tomorrow, so for tonight you sleep at Angela's house and we keep Charlie" I nodded my head and began to get up. "Bella, though, would you mind doing me a huge favor?" I nodded my head, at least point not really care.

"Please go to the hospital honey, some of those bones don't really look right and some of those cuts are pretty deep" I nodded my head, knowing Angela that was probably the next stop anyway. "What about school?" She asked.

"We're on spring break" She nodded her head.

"Yeah I forgot." She sighed. "Alright go straight to the hospital from her and then get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good" It did.

EDWARD POV

The door opened and Bella emerged with a tired look on her face. I jumped out of my seat to help her walk; she smiled when she saw me. Angela took the other side of her. The officer came behind Bella and walk around all us so that she was blocking the exit.

"Take her to the hospital, kay?" Angela and I nodded our heads. "Good, be back here by 11 tomorrow morning, and be careful, alright?" All three of us nodded our heads, and the officer stepped out of the way. On the way to the hospital I let Angela drive my car and sat in the back with Bella.

"How are you?" I asked, I didn't realize how stupid it sounded until it had left my mouth.

"I'm good," She laughed. I slid my hand over and let it rest on her, she replied by turning her hand around and lacing fingers with mine. "And yourself?"

"I'm good too" We both smiled. I leaned and a gave her a peck on the lips. "A little better now" She giggled and blushed, I smiled even more. I saw a bright light then turned to look out the window.

'Forks Memorial Hospital' in big red lettering 'Emergency Room' in smaller red lettering. Angela stopped the car in front of the doors and all three of us got out in front, I got back in the car and found a parking space while Angela helped Bella inside.

BELLA POV

I could feel the light on my face before I even opened my eyes. I also felt armed wrapped around me loosely. For this, I opened my eyes. Edward laid beside me, his eyes closed, looking more innocent then I'd ever seen him look, he look younger as well, like a angelic figure of his beautiful self, I smiled upon looking at him. We were in Angela's guest room. The night before, at the hospital, revealed that I had fractured my wrist, Charlie had kicked it when I tired to block him from kicking my side, everything else was just bruised. Edward stirred in his sleep then his eyes opened slowly.

"Hello" I spoke softly. His eyes widen in shock then he made a nonchalant move of looking under the covers, I guess to check that we still had cloths on, when that was a yes, he lightened up and looked back at me, I giggled at him. He blushed then smiled embarrassed.

"Hello"

After a few minutes of just staring at each in awe, we both heard the phone ring, followed by a "Hello", it was Angela's voice.

"Oh hello officer" she paused and let the officer talk, "Oh good, yes, we'll be over within the hour, thank you officer, bye" Click. Edward looked at me with worrisome eyes.

"The verdict" I sighed, lifting the covers off myself. "has arrived."

All three of us pulled up to Forks police station once again, I thought of how it must look, three teenagers in a sliver Volvo pulling into a police station wit tired looks on their faces. Not good, I assumed. Edward held the door open for both of us as we walked in. This time Frank wasn't at the counter; Cori was standing there, looking eager. Angela felt her pocket alarmed.

"My phone" She excused herself while putting her phone to her ear. "Hi mom"

Edward and I continued walking up to the desk. Cori greeted us, well me, before we were five feet away.

"How are you?" She asked me, I waited until I was closer to answer.

"I'm fine." I answered curtly. We all knew what we were there for, why bother with the small talk?

"Bella would you like to go talk in the room from last night? Your friends can come this time if you want" I nodded my head and turned around to find Angela, she had already hung up and was walking towards us.

"My mom and dad just got home, they are on their way over here" She announced. I looked back at Cori, for once her professionalism broke and she smiled.

"Jeff when Mr. and Mrs. Weber get here can you please escort them to 14" She asked an officer seating behind the desk drinking coffee.

"Yes Ma'am" He replied.

All four of us walked down the long dark hallway this time. I couldn't help but realize how much better I felt with Edward and Angela there. The had become my protectors, and although pathetic as it may be, it felt all right, good even.

Once in the room Cori unfolded two chairs and put them on my side, she sat opposite all three of us.

" Charges of child abuse, neglect, and assault have been charged on your father Bella. Due to the overwhelming evidence that you have shown me, no court date is innocent unless he has a lawyer who would like to abject but other then he is found guilty on all three charges. You will be able to fill out the restraining order you would like to be put on him, and when Angela's parents get here the technicalities of that situation will be worked out. And as for you Mr. Cullen" I furrowed my brows in confusion. "No charges will be filed against you, it's going under the "self defense" category, be glad your girlfriends knows me." I looked up at Edward din confusion; he had his head buried in his hands.

"Excuse Cori, can I ask you what Edward would have been charged for?" I asked.

"Assault, in the first degree." Suddenly I remembered Edward's fuming self in Angela's front yard, and the time we had left him alone when she was fixing me up.

"Oh my god" I gasped, "you didn't" He didn't move his head. "Please tell me you didn't" Still he didn't move.

The door suddenly opened. Angela's parents rushed through. Mr. Weber went to Angela but Mrs. Weber went to me.

"Oh Bella." She breathed and took me into her embrace, smoothing my hair out over and over again.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weber if I could ask to talk you into the other room with Angela, Bella and Edward if I could ask you to stay here." I felt Mrs. Weber nod her head; with one last smooth of my hair she ripped herself away from me. Suddenly everyone but Edward and me were gone, the door shut.

"You assaulted my father." I stated clearly.

"After your father" he sneered, "assaulted you"

"This is true" I admitted.

He looked up at me, surprises I assumed. "That was easy" I had to laugh.

"I am stubborn, but nothing stupid" He nodded his head, he probably didn't completely get it.

"You are amazing" He stated, I blushed and tucked my head in my heads, as he had before. He gently moved my arms so his face was right next to mine. "Very amazing, and for you I would gladly be Mr. Untouchable." I giggled again, Mrs. Untouchable seemed so far away now, now I was just Bella. I was happy.

* * *

_Don't fret, this is not the last chapter, it is comming though, Bringing Out The Best In You is surley wining down. It's not that I want to leave my verison of the Twilight characters behind, but there will surley be more._

_Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Please review, they make me quite happy._


	17. From Now On

I do not own any of these characters.

_(A/N):So I am aware that it has been about 165800834 years since I have updated but there has been _

_a lot 'going on' and i could go into a huge story but I wont, because there is only room for one story on this page._

_Yes, this is, in fact the last chapter of this story. I may do a sequel, not really sure, I suppose you can let me know WHEN_

_you review, but either way its undecided. Thank you to all of you who have followed this story all along and reviews. _

_You guys are the coolest beans ever. And I'm sorry its kind of on the short side. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Edward and I sat with our back against the stone wall as we waited for Angela and her parents to come out. The hallway was cold and long, as it seemed last night, but it was so much less lonely with Edward around. I took and deep breathe and let it out, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder. The silence between us was comfortable. He rested his head on mine and we both sat like that for a few minutes.

"I wonder what they're talking about" I said aloud.

"You probably shouldn't, it will only make the anticipation worse." He smoothed his hand over my hair, as Mrs. Weber did, but it was different when he did it, it had a different feeling attached to it.

"What's your favorite band?" The out of the blue question seemed to surprise him for a second but he quickly caught himself.

"I don't really have one, there's too many good bands to choose one" He answer didn't surprise me; it seemed like something Edward would say. "What about yours?"

"Same basically. Do you have a favorite song?" As this sentence escaped m y mouth, a light seemed to glimmer in Edward's eyes. A slow smile spread across his face, less of a smile and more of a smirk actually.

"Well you know, there is this one. Would you like me to sing it?" He asked with a mischievous grin. I was afraid to answer.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He whipped his head to the side and then flipped his hair and whipped his head back, the action was hilarity in itself, he cleared his throat and made a fist under his mouth to stimulate a microphone, and then a screechy, off-key, almost frightening voice ripped out from his mouth.

"OhhhHHhHH, Ms. Untouchable! How you mix my heart into the sea! I love yooOUuUo! You are so-"I interrupted him by punching him hard in the shoulder. "Bella, some girls would die to have a song written about them." His utter seriousness that laced his voice made me crack up.

"Some girls, maybe, but this girl, no" I said between my laughs . His seriousness façade finally broke and he smiled a heartbreaking smile. I melted, just like I did the very first time he graced me with his smile.

"Well, that is just another way you are not ordinary" I wasn't sure what he meant by this.

"Err…thanks?" I muttered. He blatantly laughed at my reaction.

"Bella I mean that in the nicest way possible. It is true, you aren't ordinary; you are most then that, at the risk of sounding extremely corny, you are extraordinary." This made me smile. For as long as I'd known Edward, admittedly, not too long, he'd known the right thing to say and the right time to say it, what he just said was the right thing, and sitting in the hallway of Forks Police station, was certainly the right time.

"Did you tell your family where you were?" I asked after a few minutes.



"Yes. Of course Carlisle offered whatever help he could, Alice wanted to come here but I suggested it'd be better if she waited, but god knows Alice is not the best waiter." He grimaced, imagining I suppose.

"I wish I hadn't wasting so much time, I wish I got to know you and your family sooner"

"Well better late than never, Alice liked you from the very first time she met you, I suppose she saw through you, not to hard honestly." He sniffed, brushed his shoulder, then chuckled a bit.

"Jeez, I guess not. Boy, you Cullen Clan come into a town and turn it upside down. Just like that!" I snapped my fingers.

He snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face as well. "Just like that."

He kissed my lightly on the lips.

Then, after a few minutes, just barley, out of the corner of his eyes I could see I slight smile on Edward's face. I studies him for a few seconds before he realized. Whatever it was about this smile made him seem s much younger, innocent . I hadn't seen him so vulnerable for what seemed like forever, I had almost forgotten he was only a sixteen year old boy, sure, he was more mature then the rest of them, but still, he was just sixteen, and so was I .

I couldn't even think of not being with Edward and I'd hope I never had to, but when all this was over, we would have gotten through it together and neither one of us could ever forget that.

When I came back to reality I realized Edward was now staring at me, the smile that graced his face was more prominent now. Less innocent.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing," I blushed "You're really quite handsome Edward" I said 'pish-posh' ly. Now it was his turn to blush.

The door we sat across from opened and Cori and the Webers walked out.

"Bella, Edward" Angela greeted. "We've come to an arrangement" A slight rush of fear ran down my spine, but I hid it, both Edward and I got to our feet. "Come inside, let me get you some chairs" Angela walked quickly down the hallway while all of us filed into the room.

"Oh Bella Sweetheart, how could you not tell us?" Mrs. Weber was already hugging my smoothing out my hair and leaning my head against her chest, nestling the top of my head under her chin.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weber" I recited the line that I had for many year, whether it was for staying out after dark in the younger days, or breaking Angela's 9 o'clock curfew in our glory 7th grade summer days. She ignored me.



"Oh sweetie. You're safe now" What she didn't know is that I was safe the second I ran to her house and Angela took care of me, I was safe every minute I was with Edward, but she was right, I was safe now as well.

Cori spoke in her 'all-business' tone. "Bella we have worked out everything that could be worked out now, when Charlie court dates nears I will call you and we will work out the provisions of the restraining order, until then, relax, enjoy your life." For the first time I could actually see myself doing that.

"Thank you" I was thanking her then and there for more then she will ever know, but as I looked into her eyes, for a split second, I thought that maybe she did know, at least a little. She pulled me into a hug, and told me to stay safe, I told her I would and we all walked out the door. Once we were in the parking lot Angela's head perked up.

"Oh!" She said. "Mom, Dad, this is Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend" Mrs. Weber smiled and politely shook his hand while Mr. Weber quite Edward in a firm handshake, not breaking eye contact once, a lesser man would have been intimated but Edward never broke his stare, smiling, he was one for politeness.

"How did you kids get here?" Mr. Weber asked, just realizing that Angela and I didn't have a car.

"My Car, Sir" Edward answered.

"Oh," Mr. Weber replied. "well we didn't really have a chance to unpack before coming here so our car is kind of cramped, would you mind driving the girl back?"

"No, not at all" Edward smiled and starting leading us to his car.

When we got back to the house I couldn't stifle a gasp.

"What's all this?" I asked. There were balloons all around the house, randomly placed, floating gracefully in the wind.

"Well Bella, I know you are probably tired and worn but I wanted to show you that you are family, this is your home now, and when Alice Cullen called me and asked me if she could decorate your room, I suggested my idea to her and she loved it, so she and her family did all this, with the approval of Edward," I glanced at him in the rearview mirror, he was smirking.

"Angela you really shouldn't have, I've already been enough of a bother, really"

"Nonsense Bella, really." I glanced back at her house nervously. There was a collection of nice cars in the drive way, without a doubt the Cullens.

"Okay" I sighed reluctantly and Edward pulled into the driveway. I could only imagine what Alice had done to the guest room in the time we left for the police station. God. I had known Alice the amount of time I'd known Edward. Less, even. But I already had a picture of her busy body attitude, and credit card, and a blank room to decorate and it was…bad.



My fingers played with the door handle while I was comtemplating whether to bolt or not.

"Bella I'd be able to catch you if you ran" Edward muttered with a smirk, it was the sad truth. I sigh and nodded my head.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the familiar driveway, the urge to bolt becoming stronger.

"Bel-la" Edward said in a sing-song voice, he held his hand out to me; I could never refuse that hand. "Let's go" He smiled. Angela had run out of the car and to the door immediately when the car stopped.

Hand-in-hand Edward and I walked up the path and through the door.

"Welcome Home Bella!" Angela, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, looking bored, Rosealie, looking annoyed, and Mr. and Mrs. Weber screamed as I walked through the door.

_'Home_' I thought. Edward squeezed my ahdn once before Alice and Angela rushed to hug me.

And this, ladies and gentelmen, is how I embarked on my new life. My new life with a home, a family, friends who I can not only stand but enjoy their company, and the world's most amazing boyfriend. After Edward Cullen my life would never again be the same, he, in fact, brought out the best in me.


End file.
